It is known to use various types of heating systems for swimming pools, both inground and above ground. The conventional method involves the use of a furnace or fuel heater that heats circulated water and directs it back into the pool. The use of these heaters to heat large amounts of water becomes expensive when used for any extended period of time. It is therefore desirable to discover more efficient and inexpensive ways to heat swimming pools. It is recognized that solar energy provides low cost heat for several varied applications. Use of solar heaters to maintain the temperatures of swimming pools at a relatively comfortable level are also known. Solar heaters for swimming pools are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 31,161,193; 3,599,626; 3,686,694; 3,868,945 and 4,172,311. Generally, heaters of this type are permanently installed, complex units that are relatively expensive to install. Some of these prior art solar heaters are not fully insulated and thus lose internally collected heat energy. Others do not maximize the use of the sun's rays to convert to heat energy, and involve structures that cause or permit heat loss from the system. Additionally, known solar systems for swimming pools require additional apparatuses such as pumps and other equipment for them to function properly. One heater known for use with swimming pools circulates water through gussets, essentially heating pool water by outside air and some sun ray absorption because of charcoal impregnation of gusset material. They do not generate heat by wave length change.
While it is known to utilize solar energy for heating the water in swimming pools, none of the solar heaters have attained large scale success. Most known swimming pool solar heaters are not portable because of their excess weight and bulkiness. Other solar heaters are too complex for use in swimming pools, and they require extensive engineering knowledge to install. Most of the heretofore known solar swimming pool heaters are too expensive for the average user and require installation of additional devices for them to function properly.